Demon Scythe
by Aerrow
Summary: AU. Dr. Stein left Shibusen and Death City to get help from the infamous Demon Scythe. Based episode 41. SxS Yaoi. Discontinued.


This could be what you call "An alternate ending" to episode 41. :D

**AU:** Soul never met Maka, yada yada, and is known as "Demon Scythe". 'Little Demon' doesn't only exist in Soul's head, but in the real world as well. And Blair is the 'guardian' of the estate, but she often hangs around Shibusen and its students.

**Warning:** Yaoi/shounen-ai, language, spoilers, and occasional grammar mistakes.

* * *

Marie walked into Professor Stein's house, groceries in hand.

"Dr. Stein?" She called.

After walking around the house, looking in every room, she returned to the living room. The Death Scythe had been unable to find the Professor. She quickly placed the bags of groceries down on the couch and located the phone.

"Hello? Is Spirit-kun there? Yes. It's Marie…I can't find Stein."

"_Alright. I'll go see if he's hanging around Shibusen somewhere."_

"Thank you. Bye."

Marie looked at the computer where she had last seen the missing Scythe Technician.

'_Please tell me he hasn't gone to Medusa…please let it be anything but that.'_

* * *

"Little Demon."

"Yes Master Evans?"

"Prepare dinner. We will be having a guest arriving soon."

"Who would that be? And right away Master Evans."

"Blair and she is bringing a friend. This should be interesting."

* * *

"Maka!" Black Star shouted, jumping off the upper level of the school and landing next to Maka and Death the Kid.

"What do you want Black Star?"

"Did you know that Dr. Stein went missing?"

The two technicians stared shocked at the ninja.

"When did this happen?!" Maka shouted, grabbing the blue-haired boy buy his shirt and started to shake him.

"Maka put Black Star down. Black Star, just when did this happen?" Kid asked as Liz and Patti transformed into their human forms.

"Just last night. I overhead Sid and Maka's old man talking about it." The blue-haired boy stated once the scythe technician had let him go.

"I just hope that the professor is alright."

"So do I."

"Mhmm."

* * *

Dr. Stein wiped his forehead as he sat on a rock next to a river. Truthfully, he was lost. The forest was one big maze.

The technician looked over towards a tree and sighed.

"Blair. I know you're there."

The cat witch pouted as she jumped down from the tree branch she had been perched on. "How long have you known I'd been following you?"

"For a while."

Blair sat down next to the professor. "Why do you want to see the Demon Scythe?"

"If anyone is going to help us defeat Arachnophobia, it's him…or her."

The cat witch giggled slightly. "Really? Is that the only reason?"

"That…and if I'm ever going to survive from the madness over-coming me, it'll be help from the Demon Scythe."

Blair just nodded and stood up from her spot on the rocks. "Well, let's get going. I don't know if you know, or anybody else for that matt-"

"Please Blair. Just spit it out."

"I know Demon Scythe-kun." Blair sang happily.

Dr. Stein looked up at the witch, shocked. "You…do?"

Blair just nodded and helped the professor up to his feet before walked along the river, the opposite direction of where Dr. Stein was headed.

"Blair. I had already been that way."

"Maybe, but there's a certain trick you need to know."

* * *

"Dr. Stein!" Tsubaki yelled as she and the group went out looking for the professor. Black Star was jumping through the trees and on buildings while everyone else was looking on ground.

"Dr. Stein?" Patti asked, looking through a bush as her sister looked around a tree. Both huffed when they didn't find anything.

"Maybe Kiddo, Maka, and Crona will have better luck in the city."

* * *

"Here." Blair stated as she suddenly stopped causing Dr. Stein to run into her and tumble backwards slightly.

"I don't see anything." The professor mumbled as he rubbed his head.

The witch giggled slightly before she pushed Stein into the river, jumping in after him. When Blair and he came to the surface of the water Blair pointed in the direction of where they were headed.

"And we need to be in the river for this?"

"Not in, under. Hold your breath and I'll motion to you when it's alright to resurface." With that, Blair took in a deep breath, dunked underwater and continued to their destination.

"I better get paid for this." Dr. Stein grumbled before he too took a deep breath and went underwater, following the cat witch.

After walking underwater for a few minutes, Blair finally motioned to him that it was okay to surface.

Dr. Stein broke surface, taking a deep breath, and glanced around noticing that instead of being in a river, they were in a shallow pond.

"What the-?"

"Welcome to Evans estate! Little Demon should be making dinner for us right about now." Blair commented, getting out of the pong while pulling the professor out with her.

Once they were out, Blair cast a spell so that they were no longer dripping water, mumbling something along the lines of "He'll through a fit."

Dr. Stein stood up with the help of the witch, and as he was being pulled around, he looked around the grounds. The pond they had arrived in was large, taking up almost half of the gardens, a fountain off the each side of it. It even had multitudes of differently colored fish.

There were walls all around the garden, no way in or out. _'Probably why we had to use the river.'_

"Outside the walls is one big illusion so no one is able to come or leave unless they know how to see around it. The pond is only the most effective way, though crappy if you're someone who has fear of drowning."

The professor nodded as he was dragged up to the large doors of the enormous mansion. The entire thing was painted in an array of colors. Yellow, blue, red, black, white, and all the colors in between. It looked like something that would come out of a carnival.

"Why is it so many different colors?"

"When Demon Scythe was younger, his parents let him and his brother paint the house whatever they wanted. We haven't gotten around to changing it, not that we really want to."

Blair opened one of the heavy doors and dragged the professor through. Faintly, they could hear music playing from higher up in the mansion. "Demon Scythe is such a good player." Blair started before, once again, dragging Dr. Stein towards another, smaller door.

Once she opened it, they were met with an enormous room, giant windows on one side of the room, chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center. The long, dark wood table was covered with food.

"Ah. Miss Blair. About time you decided to show up. And my, my. You brought along a friend. May I ask who he is?"

Dr. Stein and Blair glanced door. A little red imp stood in front of them, just barely a foot or two off the ground, clad in a suit. The imp was rubbing one of his horns with a white handkerchief, looking back up at the two.

"This is Professor Stein. He is a teacher at Shibusen and one of the earlier cases being affected by Asura's insanity."

"My, my. You poor fellow. But just because you're losing your sanity so early doesn't mean you will particularly be helped by Master Demon Scythe."

"That's not the reason I'm here-"

"Oh shush. I can see into your pitch black heart, my boy. You want help before you completely lose it. And what's that I see? You love Medusa, the snake witch, as well? One thing is for certain, Professor. You will not leave this place as you once came."

"Wha-?"

"Oni. (1)"

The red imp walked between Dr. Stein and Blair, facing the doors the two had entered. "Yes Master?"

"You three can start eating. I'll be back in a bit." With the, Soul left the dining room and mansion before Dr. Stein and Blair could fully turn around.

"Where's he going?"

"Probably to feed the fish. That boy has no understanding of his place in this world."

Blair looked down at the imp confused. "Huh?"

Little Demon sighed before walking past them and towards the table. "I mean, he should leave such trivial matters to me or you, Blair. Master should not dirty himself doing something that has no meaning in the world. Now, Dr. Stein. You are to sit at the far end of the table since you are our guest. Blair, you are to sit next to him, since you brought him here with you."

Dr. Stein and Blair sat in their assigned places, getting comfortable before they looked up at the large table and various foods in front of them.

"Little…Demon. I know this may be a stupid question, but why is Demon Scythe called so? There are no records of him at all in Shibusen."

"Master Evans is called Demon Scythe because he is one of the few most powerful beings out there. Not only that, but all demons follow in his footsteps, willing to do anything for him, as it has been since he was born. And as for records, there are no records of Master Evans anywhere in the world. What little there was has been erased under the order of Mistress Evans."

When Dr. Stein opened his mouth, he was interrupted by the door behind him opening. "Master Evans. Glad that you could join us before we started eating. It would be a shame if you were not present when we did."

The professor glanced to his side as a boy, about the age of Black Star and Death the Kid, walked past him. He had bleach white hair and was strangely wearing a black suit. The soul radiating from the being was frightful. _'This could only be Demon Scythe.'_

Demon Scythe huffed as he walked past the bowing red imp, sitting down in the seat that was across from Dr. Stein by about twenty or so feet. The boy had dull, dark red eyes and a scowl on his face.

Multiple differently imps came out of the door from the other side of the room and started picking up the plates of food. A small, plump, yellow colored imp came up to Dr. Stein and held up a large bowl of udon. They stood there, staring at each other for a while.

"Just say no." Demon Scythe stated, munching on a piece of bread.

"Eh. No?" The yellow, lemon-shaped imp walked away, offering the bowl to Blair who smiled and took some.

After many different imps had come up to him, each carrying a plate or bowl containing something different from the last, Stein and Blair each had their plates full of food.

"If you want anymore, just tap your glass with your chop sticks." Demon Scythe once again offered, chewing on a strawberry.

"Thanks," Dr. Stein mumbled, glancing at his plate before looking up at Demon Scythe.

"Listen, Demon Scyth-"

"Soul. Call me Soul."

"Soul….The reason I'm here is that Shibusen and Arachnophobia are going to be at war."

"I know."

"You…do?"

"Hai. (2) I was just waiting for someone to propose the offer of me helping them. I don't like to mettle with stuff that I have no business with."

"Y-Yeah…"

"That, and I need a technician to fight with me."

"Wha-?" Dr. Stein looked up from his plate of food, shocked.

"I'm a weapon, and like all weapons, I need someone to fight with or I'm practically useless."

"Master Evans, you're neve-"

"Shut up Oni. So, Dr. Stein, would you mind being my technician, if even for a little bit?"

Professor Stein looked down at his plate and then out through the windows. Did he really want to fight side-by-side with the Demon Scythe? Sure he could fight in hand-to-hand combat, but that opened the idea of him getting hurt. And he could use Spirit since he was Shinigami-sama's weapon. "Yes. I will."

* * *

I was going to continue this and make it a oneshot, but I have decided that it is going to be an actual story, if only two or three chapters long.

This idea came to me when I was watching episode 41 (which I still am. It's been on pause for about an hour.) and there needs to be more SteinxSoul love out in the world. D:

Anyway. Expect a update within the next few days. OH AND REVIEW. They make me happy. :3

1) Oni is Japanese for "demon".

2) Hai is Japanese for "yes".


End file.
